Who do you think you are?
by shizuospudding
Summary: Psy is awoken to take on his mission to destroy the Virus. It's their first encounter, and he's already annoyed with the creature. One-shot. Slight action and gore, not enough to make most uncomfortable. Teen for some swearing and blood.


_Booting up. Sequence 7843289. All systems online. Boot up complete._

_"Can you hear me?"_

Green optics flickered open and scanned the room.

_Scaning...No Viruses detected._

The android sat up and looked at the one who spoke to him. "I repeat. Can you heard me?"

"I can heard you fine," replied the android with a hint of annoyance. He swung his legs off the table.

"Good," the woman who spoke before said, ignoring the tone. "Now, tell me your name and purpose."

"I am Psychedelic-420. My purpose is to destroy Virus-138." He recited. "Avoid harming others in the process, if possible."

"Good, good. Now then. You will have lodgings with in Ikebukuro, Tokyo in Japan." She handed him a paper with an address on it as well as a cell phone, and wallet with a debit card, and access cards. "Though you're an android, you have been built to be human like. Which means you'll have needs. Sleeping, and eating will recharge you, ectera. After every encounter with he virus, you are to report here, whether you succeed in your mission or not. We expect you to meet multiple times before finally being rid of him. However, they doesn't mean you can be lazy about it. Full force each attack. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You're free to go then." Psychedelic-420 got up and headed towards the door. "Be careful with it, it's tricky." The blond looked back at her and nodded before leaving.

It was late in the evening when he got out into the streets. He was in a very dense and unpopulated area and they was no signs of anyone. Until…

_Scaning...Virus detected. Commence decontamination process._

Vi yawned and stretched. "What another boring night…I think I'll get something to eat…." He walked into the nearest bakery and bought some powdered brownies in a bag. When he exited, he grabbed one and stuff it into his mouth. "Soa goud~" He chewed it as he walked down the street, savoring the taste.

Blocks away, and half way through the box, he got a weird feeling. His censors were going off.

_Scaning…Threat detected._

"Eh? Threat?" He looked to his left and saw a blond man pointing a gun at him.

_"Shoot to kill…"_

"Who are you?" he blinked, licking his fingers. "Put the gun down before you hurt yourself, blondie." The stranger shoot at him, which he dodged. "Seriously, what's your problem!?" And he took off running.

The blond chases his target relentlessly through out the city. They traveled into a denser section were people were still out for the night. As shots were heard, people screamed to get out of the way.

He wondered if this was enough chasing since his creator mentioned it would likely be many tries before he finally destroyed the creature. But the recollects also contained orders to pursue him with great effort.

The virus continued to avoid him though, as he seemed to be faster than the green android. The blonde lost sight of him after he corned a corner, his censors no longer picking him up. He slowed down to a walk as he looked away. "Where'd you get off too…"

The virus however, simply got to higher ground. From the roof tops, he watched the blond as he searched.

"Not going to find me like that… What are you even doing anyways?" He sighed. "Hm…least you're cute, so there's that. But you're not too bright. At least try to look up, dummy."

He followed him for about twenty. "Really? That's just sad." He stretched. "Though like I'm one to talk, watching you this whole time. Maybe I'll just show myself, hm~? That'll definitely liven things up."

He ran ahead and jumped down around the corner from the blond. This caused his censors to go wild. Psychedelic-420 rounded the corner and saw the virus. With a growl he pointed his gun at him. "There you are, you pest."

"I've been here the whole time, handsome," the virus smirked. "Who are you anyways?"

"My name isn't important to the one about to die."

"Oh? I do believe I deserve the curtsy of knowing my killers name don't you think?"

"Not really." Vi crossed his arms looking annoyed. "...I suppose...Psychedelic-420 is what I'm called."

"Well, that's certainly a mouth full," Vi mused. "How about Psy-kun instead?" He giggled.

"How about a bullet in your head?" He shot at him, but Vi dodged again. "Stop moving!"

"No thanks~ Hehe." Psy shot some more at the virus, but all he did was dodge, almost dancingly. "You're not a very good shot, Psy-kun~"

"Tch! Who do you think you are? Just die!" the blond growled, he shot his last bullet, landing a hit on his shoulder. The force of the shot surprised the raven, making him all back.

"You're not a completely worthless shot after all," he spoke as he sat up, clutching his wound. He smirked and stood, fingers digging into his wound and pulling out the bullet. He tossed it carelessly to the side and his wound started to close slowly. "But I'm not the easy to get rid of, Psy-kun."

"Well, aren't you a lovely little freak..."

Virus walked over to the blond, running his blood covered fingers on his cheek. "Doesn't it just make this more fun?"

Psy scowled. "Fuck off! You're just luckily I'm out of ammo." He turned to leave. "This isn't the end Virus-138. Next time I will end you."

"I look forward to it~" Vi watched the other as he left. As soon as he was gone from slight, he looked around. "...Where'd my brownies go...?"

* * *

A/N: This had started off as a roleplay with myself, since my Psy disappeared and I really wanted the two interacting in rp. But rping with yourself is, well, not fun. So I ditched that and turned it into a short one-short fic.


End file.
